Buster Legion
|-|Buster Legion= |-|Bembuster-class= |-|Twin Tail-class= |-|Beastron-class= |-|Ghostron-class= |-|Zazagoras-class= |-|Boxter-class= |-|Babarue-class= |-|Pararagon-class= |-|Beagon-class= |-|Silverbloom-class= |-|Akumanian-class= |-|Pris-Ma-class= |-|Black King-class= |-|Nokogilin-class= |-|Red Milky Way= Summary The Buster Legion is a defense system set up by humans in the distance past to protect the Sol System.Gunbuster vs. Diebuster: Aim for the Top! The GATTAI!! Movie - Combine! Design File (Comparisons) - 08 Contains many classes of evolved von Neumann Buster Machines that have taken on the appearance heavily resembling Space Monsters, numbering in the hundreds of millions at least. In the present humanity has forgotten about them and mistaken them for Space Monsters of the past. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Civilization Type: Stellar Civilization Name: Buster Legion/Corps, "Fake" Space Monsters Origin: Diebuster Gender: None Age: At least 11,000 Classification: Autonomous Buster Machines, von Neumann probes Kardashev Level: Likely Type II, potentially Type III In use by: Earth Imperial Space Force/Nono Population: At least hundreds of millions, likely far higher (blocked out the whole sky of the Sol System) Territory: Sol System, which is a binary star system of the Sun and Nemesis with 13 main planets Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nanomachine Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Transformation, Portal Creation, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Subspace Travel, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Sealing, Teleportation, Duplication, Electricity Generation (including Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement), Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking (was not hacked by Nicola), BFR, Absorption and Pressure, Inertia Negation, Nebula Manipulation, Aether Shockwave Absorption, Heat and Energy Projection, Explosives, Adaptation, Black Hole Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (can immediately detect physical manipulating abilities), Can evolve itself to become more efficient, Large Size (Type 1 to 3), Stealth Mastery, Fusionism (can combine to form Diebuster) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Destroyed the Martian mountains in the backgroundDiebuster - 1 - Please Let Me Call You Big Sister!) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Speed: Relativistic, likely Relativistic+. Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Mountain level | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Power Source: Degeneracy Generators, Black Hole Exelio Industrial Capacity: Have been repairing, replicating, propagating and evolving itself for millennia to be most efficient as possible Military Prowess: A swarm can amass itself in great numbers to overwhelm the opponent Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Unknown | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Various astronomical objects * Black Hole Exelio: A supermassive black hole 80 AU in diameter created by the reactor of Exelion, now deprived of its use by Exelio Variable Gravity Well. Intelligence: Autonomous and somewhat sentient, Beastron-class have high intelligence and have the ability to think and strategize on coordinating and engaging in duties. Standard Tactics: An automated defense system that will attack Space Monsters and anyone that exhibits powers similar in nature to them, unless it receives another directive from its command node. Notable Individuals: Reconnaissance Type, lone Beastron-class, Jupiter Express (Group 51-β-7062) Weaknesses: Automatically attacks those with physical manipulating superpowers without its terminal core. Feats: Show/Hide * A Reconnaissance Type Space Monster that is not meant for battle was giving Dix-Neuf trouble defeating. * Laser cannons from a fleet of Lala-class heavy cruisers had no effect on a Beastron-class Space Monster.Diebuster - 2 - Don't call me Big Sis! * Beastron-class Space Monster is likely to be resistant to hacking and technological manipulation and possibly other classes of Buster Legion as Nicola's effort of it fell on its deaf ears. * A few Space Monsters of the Jupiter Express quickly dispatched Tycho's Soixante-Six.Diebuster - 3 - I Hate Topless! * Space Monsters of the Jupiter Express has no problem breaching through large force field set up by EVO-III Machine Weapons. * The Buster Legion stomped the Topless and present military on most occasions, but tied during the 2nd Kuiper Belt Pitch Battle 20 years ago. * The Silverbloom-class Buster Legion had kept Black Hole Exelio sealed for likely thousands of years in order to keep mankind safe.Diebuster - 5 - Mover of Planets * Buster Legion shaping itself into hands clasped the singularity said to produce a second Big Bang.Diebuster - 6 - The Story of Your Life Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DHLqm.gif File:NonoHand1.gif * Boxter-class can do mass kamikaze attacks. * Beagon-class can stick to the target's body and electrocute the opponent into submission. * Silverbloom-class can build massive walls for defense and re-write the surrounding space to seal the opponent. * Red Milky Way: A thick nebular cloud spreading out beyond the orbit of old Jupiter 2, it exists as though to surround the Sol System, and can be seen from its planets with the naked eye. Since the return of raids by the space monsters, the interior regions of the Red Milky Way have been under their control, thus closing off the road out of the Sol System for humanity since it lost the use of warp technology due to the sealing of the degeneracy generator. Key: Twin Tail-class | Beastron-class | Zazagoras-class | Collectively Explanations |-|Twin Tail-class= A bug-like space monster 40 m in length disguising itself as a meteorite on the inner Martian surface. It has four long legs and a bellows-like thick abdomen, making the whole impression feel the insect-like nuance. Its aim is thought to be the retrieval of its queen (Nono). It fired a buster beam in the battle with Dix-Neuf.トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ 2006年1月号 January 2006 issue The name is derived from the kaiju Twin Tail in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Beastron-class= A large space monster (Twin Tail-class mother ship) that appeared in the space around Mars, with a total length of 1,500 m. It can move at high speed, and can warp by itself. Its aim is thought to be the retrieval of the small space monsters that landed on Mars in Episode 1. There is also a younger brother type Ghostron-class with slightly different specifications. The name is derived from Arstron from the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Ghostron-class= A younger brother type Buster Legion to the Beastron-class with slightly different specifications. The name is derived from the kaiju Ghostron in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Zazagoras-class= A group of high-speed maneuverability-type space monsters, comprising more than a couple of thousand units, and making an almost 90-day migratory day cycle on an elliptical trajectory that brushes past Jupiter and regularly interfering with the Major Airways route. Official name is "Group 51-β-7062". Its purpose is to monitor and respond to the Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well. When cruising, in order to reduce the resistance of ether flow, it is covered with soft nano-material, but when assuming battle mode, it is deformed so that the leather is rolled up to expose a strong spear-like angle of attack and rush to attack. The name is derived from the kaiju Zagoras in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Boxter-class= An assault type class specializes in kamikazi attacks with a total length of 20 meters with double corners. It stores a lot of missiles in the body. A photon missile attack from the long range is taken as a basic tactic, but it is also possible to use a single ship to deeply slash enemy teams and to eliminate them with clusters of bombs. There are also the type of bombs in the missile that dissolves the flesh of the variable gravity source. The name is derived from the kaiju Oxter in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Babarue-class= Buster Corps with a total length of 150 meters, shaped like a hexagon. Having a strong defensive armor, its mandate is to prevent attacks against the mother ship. Multiple craft gather to form walls and armored parts. Explosions and direct attacks are absorbed by the armor, and optical weapons can be diffused and reflected. In Diebuster form, the craft becomes the armor of important parts. Moreover, it has a slight payload in the body, it can be disguised as a Pararagon-class etc. by stacking a spare degeneration generator there and attaching a tentacle or an angle of attack to the exterior. Therefore, it has "disguise monster" as another name. The name is derived from the Alien Babarue in the Ultra Series Ultraman Leo. |-|Pararagon-class= Buster Machine #7 (Nono)'s Rolling Stone. It became a shield of a damaged buster machine, and also carried out recovery work etc. Like the Beagon-class, it can also do a Collider attack. It is the class, which had been stopped in battle with the Exelio Variable Gravity Well, that transplanted its degenerate generator to Dix-Neuf. If you look closely at its eyes, it has the same camera eye as the Gunbuster and Sizzler. The name is derived from the kaiju Paragon in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Beagon-class= A class with a total length of 10 to 300 m and of various sizes (for that reason, it became the origin of the misunderstanding that "the space monster grows"). Looking from the front it has a star shape. When the degeneracy furnace is operated at full power, the tip part glows red and hardens, specializing in attacking enemies with a Collider attack. It is the main force of the Buster Corps. The name is derived from the kaiju Beacon in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Bembuster-class= A large Buster Corps that will rarely appear in normal battle. It usually protects the nest of Buster Corps. Boasting a gigantic prowess of 5,500 meters in length, it functions as a mother ship of Buster Corps and repairs it internally. The body can absorb interstellar matter and can convert it into energy and material inside. Even after coalescing to Diebuster, some individuals were in a straight-line manner in this form. The name is derived from the kaiju Bemstar in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Silverbloom-class= A class of Buster Legion space monsters specialized in defense capable of deploying a gravity operation wall with an ultra-high output Roche canceller. The full length is the maximum 8,000 m in Buster Corps. The Buster Corps that's able to re-write physics and seal away the variable gravity source overflowing from the Black Hole Excelio. The name is derived from the kaiju Silver Bloome in the Ultra Series Ultraman Leo. |-|Akumanian-class= A class of Buster Legion with beam cannon like gigantic eyeball, derived from the demon Alien Akumania in the Ultra Series Ultraman Leo. |-|Pris-Ma-class= A class of Buster Legion with heavy armor's premature grade, derived from the creature Pris-Ma in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Black King-class= A class of Buster Legion with big and brutal single - horned beaking grade, derived from the kaiju Black King in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. |-|Nokogilin-class= A small class of Buster Legion with sawtooth grill grade, derived from the kaiju Nokogilin in the Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. Gallery File:Bembuster-class2.jpg File:DhCztF_UcAAjjPd.jpg File:Gunbuster-gattai-card05a.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Spaceships Category:Mecha Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Buster Machines Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Gainax Category:Ammunition Users Category:Summons Category:Military Category:Military Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Stealth Masters Category:Civilizations Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier